


how to chill

by tokumei108



Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [20]
Category: Akiba's Beat (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: After Saki's version of "chilling" made Kotomi hot and sweaty, Kotomi shows Saki her preferred way of "chilling".
Relationships: Hoshino Saki/Sanada Kotomi
Series: 100 fandoms challenge fills [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	how to chill

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills 100 fandoms prompt #86 - way

“Sit there.”

Saki frowned, looking back between Kotomi and the bed. “Are you sure?”

“Where else?”

“O-okay…”

Kotomi turned her attention to the wall, cranking the dial for the AC to full blast. Maybe if she wasn’t driven by sheer determination to correct for Saki’s earlier mistake, Kotomi might have been embarrassed to bring Saki into her private sanctuary from the outside world, or to have done so by grabbing Saki’s hand and dragging her here, but right now she was hot and disgusted by the sweat that was causing her clothes to feel sticky against her skin. When Saki had asked if Kotomi wanted to hang out and chill this weekend, Kotomi had mostly agreed out of curiosity. Well, and because she wanted to understand more how Saki, a person so opposite to her, managed to worm into her heart. It should have been a disgusting feeling but yet…

The AC unit finally started blasting out cold air, cooling her heated face. Ah, this was nice.

“Are you sure about this?” Saki asked from the bed. Kotomi turned around and found Saki sitting with her arms and legs crossed. “I don’t think you have to take the word “chill” literally.”

“Your version of ‘chill’ made me hot and sweaty,” Kotomi retorted.

Saki let out a soft laugh. “I guess so.”

Now that the AC was set, Kotomi joined Saki on the bed, smoothing out her skirt as she did so. The cool air was working wonders. Being out in the sun, being around all those noisy people… Why would you want to do that when you could be in a cool and quiet place instead, with no one to worry if you wanted to hold…

“Are you alright?”

Saki had noticed Kotomi’s whole body shivered and had interpreted it as Kotomi feeling cold. Well, it was getting a little cold in here, but Kotomi wasn’t going to admit that maybe turning the AC on to full blast was a mistake. Besides…

“What are you doing?” Kotomi huffed. “Come closer already and bring that blanket with you.”

“Alright, Ko.”

Saki giggled as she scooted closer to Kotomi, until they were sitting side pressed against side, and wrapped the blanket around them both. Kotomi leaned into Saki, resting her head against Saki’s shoulder. She also reached towards Saki with her hand which Saki took and held firmly.

“Good.”

Kotomi closer her eyes and relaxed into Saki’s warmth, drifting into unconsciousness, not noticing the soft smile that crossed Saki’s face nor the murmured affectionate way Saki said her name before pulling Kotomi into a more comfortable embrace.


End file.
